My Saviour, Salvation
by D o k o m a i t s u
Summary: And if you wait, the greatest wealth will be yours. [SasuSaku] [Prequel to Makes Us Wonder]


By D o k o m a i t s u  
I do not own Naruto. Those who do rock my socks. :)

This story is somewhat based on one of the tough times in my life. (Except depression. I hope to never experience it) I hope you enjoy it. :) Also, if you think that some words don't seem to fit in where it is, I did it on purpose, as if to personify certain things, places etc.

My Saviour, Salvation

* * *

Maybe at one point, I thought that everything in my life was alright, and that maybe I would've been able to live normally as usual.

I was a fool. Everything went wrong.

Maybe at that time I was living in my own dreams, and it blocked out reality. I didn't realise that I wasn't alright, and that I was living normally as I had hoped and expected.

Instead, my life turned upside down.

The first year of his departure, I sunk into mild depression.

Six months after that, I estranged myself from society.

And maybe, if I wasn't dreaming, I would've noticed the impact this made on my friends.

During that confinement, Naruto came to me and pleaded that I wouldn't do this to him and everyone else.

Hinata kept bringing me food to make sure I wouldn't kill myself from starvation.

Ino was worried, surprisingly. She came regularly with Shikamaru and made sure I still replied with the usual "Ino-pig", just to make sure I wasn't drifting off somewhere else.

Even Neji came to just say his "Hello", "How are you feeling?" and "Look after yourself, see you soon." If I was actually down-to-earth at that time, I would've appreciated it a lot.

* * *

And so, maybe I'm writing all this down now, just to remind me, and anyone else who does come across this, to forgive and forget completely.

Holding onto him for so many years for literal torture.

I must remind myself to thank everyone whenever I get a chance to.

Three bloody years of fighting for you.

Three bloody years of traumatising events.

Three bloody years missing and loving you.

Maybe, at that time, Tsunade had also given up on me.

* * *

My finger traces over your engraved name on a tree trunk.

Memories reappear.

Traces of maybe happiness at that time, shared with sorrow, hardship and contentment.

As the wind blows, do you hear them speaking?

The angels whisper closely at your ears 'your life has purpose'.

And they reassure you that God is watching over you.

You might not believe there is a god, but I know there's one.

The One who watches over you and me, to guide us, His children, to make sure we make the right decisions, even though we get hurt along the way.

* * *

"'

* * *

He promised us, yet you still doubt.

I wonder, if you really did believe once in a god, an idol maybe, who never fulfilled the promise he promised you.

Maybe it was Itachi.

He promised you wonders of training, and use of new weapons.

But only disappointment, and hurt came to you.

I'm not as foolish as you might think. In fact, I know what you go through.

Everyone has once been through disappointment in their lives. Not everyone doesn't know how relate to you.

We know what it's like to see a dying love one. We know what pain feels like. We know what betrayal and disappointment feels like.

We all bloody know what it feels like.

Don't fool yourself into thinking that the pain is only something you know.

Maybe, I was the only one at that time who didn't know what it was.

But now I do.

* * *

Kill me softly, fallen angel, but gently so that I do not feel the pain at all.

Because, even if I might hide it, I still love you no matter how hard I try not to.

And maybe one day I'll get the opportunity to see you one last time.

I'll confess to you, and you confess to me.

We'll end up falling in love, and have beautiful children.

The end.

How wonderful of a story would that be if it were to come true?

My happy ending, your dreams fulfilled and you would have heirs too.

Could it ever happen?

I dreamt that it would, but obviously not. Not at the rate we're going at.

My beautiful angel, tell me the words I want to hear.

Lie to me over and over again, till my ears overflow with your words.

* * *

Lead me into everlasting happiness.

I want to fly, with you.

To soar in the sky, to have the feel of clouds against my face hand in hand with you.

And maybe we would be able to have a happy ending.

Not an ending where we end up married, with children, but an ending where we both know that we will never forget each other, and that our love will still remain even after one of us leaves.

* * *

_And those who waited,_

_Became overwhelmingly wealthy_

_Because the greatest wealth of all,_

_Is patience, love, perseverance._

_And these with these riches,_

_You will be granted anything you reach for._

Fin.

_

* * *

_

SOOOOOO…

How was the story mateys?

R&R

Peace out.


End file.
